


The Pleasure Part

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canadian World Juniors, Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now they just won gold and they're not going anywhere until tomorrow and Mike is just on the edge of a heat and this is the last chance he's going to have to really spend any time with Jeff until training camp at the end of summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pleasure Part

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Stars' "The Night Starts Here." Ryan Getzlaf is not just a plot device; he and Jeff Carter really were roommates at some point before/around World Juniors 2005 ("New night, new heroes," Winnipeg Free Press, December 23, 2004).

It's not like Mike is one of those omegas who's never been knotted. He's done it. He's even liked it, parts of it anyway. But he's not the kind of guy, omega or not, to ever let anyone push him around the way most alphas want to. He mostly sticks to girls anyway, betas who don't care what he is, other omegas who don't mind that he has to use his fingers to fill them up where he doesn't have a knot. He hasn't met very many female alphas, and none of the ones he's met have ever wanted him. So he keeps up with his pills when he has to, and most people assume he's a beta or maybe an alpha anyway.

But now. Now they just won gold and they're not going anywhere until tomorrow and Mike is just on the edge of a heat and this is the last chance he's going to have to really spend any time with Jeff until training camp at the end of summer. He skips his pill. It's early enough that no one is likely to really notice, not with so many people around, not with so many people who don't know to look to him for the wash of pheromones.

So he skips his pill, and by the time dinner is over, he can feel the first flush of his heat.

He catches Jeff's arm as they leave, as everyone is making plans to party or meet up with parents or try to pick up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Your room." Mike drops Jeff's arm, since Jeff is going along with him anyway.

"My room?"

"Easier to bribe Getzy."

Jeff makes a face. "Why did you need to bribe him?"

Mike shoves Jeff into an elevator. "Just go." He taps his foot to let out the tiniest bit of nervous energy that's starting to build up. It's not going to do much, but it'll ease it enough that they can make it upstairs.

Mike's fingers itch when he has to wait for Jeff to unlock the door; he has to curl his hands into fists to keep from taking the keycard from Jeff and doing it himself. But then the lock clicks, and Mike all but pushes Jeff into the room, and Jeff turns around to look at him with a pair of raised eyebrows.

"What is up with you, dude?"

"I want you to knot me."

Jeff's jaw drops open, which would be funny if Mike weren't going into heat.

"What-" Jeff says, and then he takes a deep breath in through his nose and frowns. "You're supposed to-"

Mike rolls his eyes. "I skipped my pill." He takes two steps forward, because he's not above using whatever advantage he can get, and his scent is definitely an advantage here, and grips the front of Jeff's shirt. "I knew what I was doing."

Jeff's silent for a minute, just breathing, and then he says, "You bribed Getzy," and Mike smiles because he knows that means he's getting what he wants.

"He won't be back until tomorrow." Mike uses his grip on Jeff's shirt to yank him in for a kiss. It gets messy fast, Mike biting at Jeff's lips and Jeff letting him, opening up to let him. It's good, even better than Mike thought it might be, but it's not enough, and Mike pushes Jeff backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed, and then again, so he falls onto it.

Jeff looks good like that, splayed out on the bed, looking up at Mike, bulge of his cock tenting his pants.

"Stay there," Mike says. He strips, feeling Jeff's eyes on him the whole time, and then crawls over Jeff, who's stayed exactly where Mike put him. Fuck, Mike wants his knot.

He bends over, first, and kisses Jeff messy and vicious, and Jeff doesn't fight him once, doesn't try to push him away or take control of it.

"Fuck," Mike mutters when he has to breathe. "Fuck, alphas never-"

Jeff sort of laughs, a snort that makes Mike narrow his eyes.

"Omegas never," Jeff says, not quite mocking. He moves for the first time since Mike pushed him down and puts his hands on Mike. They start at his shoulders. One hand slides up, to squeeze the back of his neck; the other moves down, over his back to his ass. Jeff squeezes for a second, and then he's pushing two fingers into Mike.

Mike can't help arching his back, as much as Jeff's hands on him will let him move. Fuck, it's good. Good because his heat is setting in enough that he's almost desperate for it, and good because Jeff is an alpha and knows what he's doing in a way that betas and even other omegas never quite get right.

Mike jerks at the hem of Jeff's shirt and pulls it up, barely keeps in the whine when Jeff has to take his hands away so Mike can pull his shirt all the way off. Jeff puts them back as soon as his shirt is off, filling Mike up again while Mike yanks Jeff's zipper down and pulls his pants and boxer briefs down. Jeff lifts his hips and kicks them off without stopping anything his fingers are doing.

Mike stops, caught for a second between Jeff's fingers stretching him not quite enough and the sight of Jeff's cock. His mouth practically waters, and if he weren't in heat, he might give in to the temptation to taste. He doesn't have the patience for that now.

He pulls himself off of Jeff's fingers without bothering to stifle his whine at the sudden emptiness, and sinks himself down on Jeff's cock with a hiss. It's a stretch, even as wet and ready as he is, even after Jeff's fingers, but it's the best kind of stretch.

"Fuck," Mike says. "Fuck, Jeff."

Jeff still has one hand on the back of Mike's neck, and he uses it to pull Mike down and kiss him, but he doesn't try to keep Mike there when Mike pulls back. Not that he doesn't want to kiss Jeff, but he wants to ride him more, control the way Jeff's cock fills him up and rubs against everything inside him, control what Jeff gets from him.

"You are the pushiest fucking omega I've ever met," Jeff says, but he doesn't try to stop Mike. He goes along with it perfectly, thrusts a little to meet Mike's movements, curls up when Mike pulls at his shoulders, so he's half sitting with Mike in his lap. It means Mike can kiss him while he fucks himself on his cock.

Jeff's kisses get sloppier, less kissing and more open mouth sliding over Mike's cheek, jaw, throat, and Jeff wraps a hand around Mike's cock. It's perfect, the right moment, the right amount of pressure, the right stroke, and Mike didn't know how close he was to coming until Jeff touched him.

"Jeff." Mike doesn't mean to say it, really doesn't mean to say it like that, pleading and desperate.

Jeff groans, and strokes Mike harder, tighter, pushes up into Mike with a little more force. His open mouth on Mike's neck turns into his teeth on Mike's neck.

"Did you just bite me?" Mike asks, breathless.

Jeff does it again, deeper, lower, at his shoulder, digs his teeth in and doesn't let go, and Mike comes hard with a shout that's half wordless noise and half Jeff's name.

Jeff growls at him, and his hands dig into Mike's hips as he thrusts up into him. Mike can feel him, feel his knot starting to stretch him out just perfectly.

"Yes," he says, and he bends to bite at Jeff's throat, and again, lower, the match to where Jeff bit him.

Jeff swears, and Mike can see the moment he starts to come as much as he can feel it, Jeff's knot stretching him almost to the limit, filling him up with that as much as with his come.

He rocks his hips, twists a little, so he can feel it better, the stretch that won't let him move, that's starting to settle the heat in him, just a little.

Jeff collapses back onto the bed, changing the stretch again, enough to make Mike moan with it. He's so full, just right, and Jeff isn't going anywhere for now.

"I'm not sure you thought this position through," Jeff says, looking up at him through hooded eyes. "You're stuck now."

Mike lifts one shoulder in a shrug. "Good thing I'm flexible." He moves carefully, twisting himself around on Jeff's knot, feeling it stretch him every time he moves, until they're lined up, and then it's easy enough to pull Jeff with him so they're on their sides with Jeff tucked around him.

Jeff's hand curls softly around Mike's cock. It's enough to make him shiver, and, yeah, he's probably going to come again on Jeff's knot.

"Are you going to show me just how flexible you are?"

Mike puts his hand over Jeff's, showing him he can squeeze tighter. "Depends. Can you knot me again before we have to leave?"

Jeff rocks his hips, just enough to emphasize his knot still filling Mike up. "You said Getzy won't be back until morning. We can sleep on the way home."

Different homes, until training camp. Mike lets Jeff take charge of his cock and reaches back to grip Jeff's hip.

Jeff rocks his hips again. "Are you going to let me do this again after tonight?"

"Let you? I had to push you down onto the bed to get you to do it this time."

Jeff doesn't let up on either his stroking of Mike's cock or the line of questioning. "Are you going to push me down and use my knot to get yourself off again after tonight?"

"Yes." Mike digs his fingers into Jeff's hip. "Next season I won't even have to bribe someone out of your room to do it."

Jeff makes a small, pleased noise, and bites down on the back of Mike's neck. He doesn't let up, digs his teeth in while he strokes Mike's cock. There's going to be a mark there in the morning. It'll only last a few days, but next season they'll be in the same place and Mike can make sure Jeff doesn't let it fade.


End file.
